The present invention relates to liquid monitoring. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a UV-LED liquid monitoring and purification systems and methods of operation.
Water suppliers periodically monitor water quality at centralized locations, such as water treatment plants, pump stations, and the like. The periodic testing is used to check whether the provided water meets certain health quality standards.
The inventors of the present invention believe that there are drawbacks to centralized testing systems including that water delivered to the end point (consumer), e.g. home, apartment, factory, or the like, may not have the same quality as provided by the supplier. Reasons for this deterioration in quality may include contamination within the distribution network (e.g. leaky pipes, pollution, sewage contamination, etc.); contamination within an end point (e.g. leaky pipes within a factory, chemicals leached from pipes, etc.); and the like. Another drawback is believed to be because water quality is not always monitored in real-time, contaminated water may be provided to consumers for some time, before the contamination is discovered.
From the above, it is desired to have a distributed water quality monitoring and treatment system without the drawbacks described above.